1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to storage cases for small articles. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved case for storing a plurality of keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different kinds of devices for storing a plurality of keys whereby the keys may be individually accessed for use when required. One such device is in the form of a case defined by a pair of hinged wall sections which may be folded in the manner of a book and secured in the folded position by means of a slide fastener which extends substantially around three corresponding edges of the wall sections. At least one wall section is provided with an interior surface on which a plurality of hooks are attached for detachably securing one or more keys on each hook. Key cases of this type are typically of small size so that they may be easily carried in a purse or a pocket for personal use. These cases are usually provided with a single row of hooks which, when filled with plural keys, causes the case to bulge or become distorted. Moreover, keys stored in this manner are difficult to identify and selectively access when needed. Finally, the conventional hook structures used to secure keys in cases of this type are difficult and time consuming to operate when removing or adding keys.
Examples of known devices for storing keys, including key cases of the aforedescribed type, are exemplified by the Bushnell U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,054; Gardner U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,408; Loew U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,422; and Rubenstein U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,137.